The Past can Hurt then Bite
by AmaraRae
Summary: It all started with a mean joke, then a mission. And four mysterious kids that Robin thinks he knows
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I came up with this idea on my own but I had some help from cooliochick5, and she gave me permission to use her OC Vanessa. She may or may not make an appearance. And to all my fans who are waiting for The News Report and the Past, well don't worry because I will be updating it soon it's just the evil little plot bunnies didn't want to give me another visit. So right now I'm stuck, but I have about a quarter of chapter five written so that's good, right? **

**Let's begin the story**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Young Justice, it belongs to the great gods of DC**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you call not normal people?" A red headed teen asked his friends

"I don't know," said the red haired Martian girl

"Circus freaks, because they are no way in any shape or form normal people they are crazy," the young speedster said laughing

"That's not funny!" the youngest of the group shouted

"Hey, Rob what's your problem it was too funny," Kid Flash said walking over to Robin

"No it wasn't Wallace and," But before Robin could complete his sentence Batman appeared on the large computer screen.

"You have a mission for us?" the team's leader asked

"Yes, there is a hostage situation that needs your attention, now. I am sending the coordinates of the location to Robin," The Dark Knights voice was deep and did not show a scathe of emotion.

"Got it," Robin said looking up from the holographic screen that was being projected from his wrist.

Then just as quickly as the Dark Knight appeared he was gone and so was the Boy Wonder he was already on his way to the Bio- Ship.

By the time the rest of team had gotten to the ship Robin was extracting the exact coordinates.

"So Rob, where are we headed?" Superboy asked

"Gotham, the docks, to be more specific Dock 16 station 5," Robin answered as they loaded onto the Bio-Ship.

"Yo, Rob, why did you get all angry at my joke before?" the speedster had h=asked the Boy Wonder when they were about five minutes from their location.

"Just focus on the mission," was all Robin said as the ship landed on a nearby cliff.

As the team off-loaded the Ship, Robin peered over the ledge to see what was going on so he could get a feel of the situation.

Once the team had decided on a plan, Robin jumped across the tops of the building located on the dock.

CRASH! Was the sound that was made when Superboy crashed through the wall of the warehouse with the team close in tow. Well all except for Robin he did it the Gotham way his way. He climbed down from the rafters landing silently behind the hostages. He observed each of them; two boys, two girls all about ranging from the age of eleven to sixteen.

The rest of the team looked for the perpetrators; the speedster ran around most the warehouse not finding a single bit of evidence that there was anyone else there besides the hostages.

"Could this be a trap?" Megan asked

"It very well could be Miss Martian," answered Aqualad

As Robin began untying the hostages he noticed something, a note was tied to the rope that bound the hostages.

It read:

_Dear R,_

_Here's a little present from me to you. Hope you enjoy it and remember It. _

_Don't ever say I never did anything for you._

_Enjoy your presents._

_Signed_

The note was an anonymous no doubt about that.

But what did it mean by presents? Robin asked himself as he untied the last of the hostages.

"Are you alright?" Aqualad asked the hostages

"Yeah, I think so," answered the oldest; a boy with jet black hair and blue- green eyes

"Thanks for saving us, but it was so weird it's like they wanted you to find us," answered the second oldest; a girl with dirty brown hair and pale green eyes

"Yeah, thanks," said the younger boy turning towards Robin and Robin somehow felt like he knew them. The boy had light brown hair and green eyes.

Then the youngest of the hostages turned towards Robin.

"Where did you get that costume?" she asked with some anger in her voice, she had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and she had striking blue eyes to match.

"What?" The Boy Wonder asked, he was still a little bewildered from that letter and these four very familiar people.

"The costume you stole the idea from someone didn't you?" the youngest asked accusingly.

Then all face were on Robin and this little girl.

"Autumn!" the oldest boy shouted at her, "don't be so rude,"

"But Marcus look at his costume don't you see resemblance," the girl named Autumn said pointing at Robin's costume.

Those names they were familiar to Robin. But why and from where?

"Sorry about my sister," the boy named Marcus apologized as the two groups walked out of the warehouse.

"It's fine," Robin said lost in thought, then a blur whizzed by snatching the note from Robin's grasp.

"What's this?" Kid Flash asked in a mocking sort of voice waving the paper in front of him.

"KF give it back!" Robin yelled at the speedster

But before Robin could snatch it back

"Dear R, Here's a little present from me to you. Hope you enjoy it and remember it. Don't say I never did anything for you. Enjoy your presents. Signed," KF had just finished reading the note aloud.

"What was that all about," Artemis asked

" I don't know, I found it attached to the rope," Robin said in his defense.

"Well that's odd," Aqualad said turning to face his team, " Oh and by the way I'm Aqualad and this is Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis. Miss Martian and Robin."

"Well I'm Marcus obviously, this is my sisters Hanna and Autumn and my brother Chris; I'm 16, Hanna is 15, Chris is 14 and Autumn is 12," Marcus answered

Robin was just about to ask something when the communicator went off, when he flipped it open; the Dark Knight filled the screen.

"I trust that the mission was a success," the Dark Knight voice said

"Yes," Aqualad answered

"Then return to base," The Dark Knight replied

"But what of the hostages?" Aqualad asked

"Find a safe place for them to stay," then the man was gone.

"Where do you guys live?" Robin asked

"Well we live a little ways from here but not far," Marcus answered

"We can give you a ride then," Miss Martian told them in her very sweet voice.

Robin was one of the last to board the ship. He was still trying to figure out why these teens looked so familiar.

Then it hit him, he saw them looking at an old worn out poster through the window; and their expressions had saddened.

Robin knew exactly who they were!

**AN: Ooooh cliffie. Who are these mysterious kids? How does Robin know them? Who wrote that note? What is going to happen next. Well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**I am taking some suggestions they may or may not be used.**

**The next chapter should be up by tomorrow at 8:45pm at the latest. But that's only if I don't have home work.**

**Please Read and Review and I'll even take flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is, like I promised chapter two. I hope it's to your liking. I worked hard on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 2**

"What's wrong?" Robin asked the group

"Today is just a hard day for us," Marcus answered solemnly as he looked at the window to the City of Gotham below

"Why?" Kid Flash asked butting in.

"KF if they don't want to answer then they don't have to," Robin told still very annoyed at the speedster for the joke he had made earlier.

"Fine then why did you get so angry for the joke I made, I mean it was just a joke after all?" Kid Flash asked

"I just don't like circus jokes, alright" Robin said turning away from the red head

"Circus?" Autumn repeated

"Yeah," Robin answered looking at the girl he finally recognized

"I miss the circus," she whispered

"We all do Autumn," Chris said sadly

"Did you go to the circus a lot?" Robin asked already knowing the answer

"No, we.. we," Chris stuttered

"We used to perform in the circus but that was 5 years ago," Marcus said

"Oh what happened?" Miss Martian asked driving the ship

"People we knew died," Hanna said

"Oh sorry who?" Artemis asked

"Our parents, we were also separated from our brother," Marcus said his voice cracking

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Robin said with sincerity

"No it's alright it's just been a while since talked about it that's all," Marcus said looking up,

"We live right over there," Hanna said pointing out the window to a two-story home below.

Miss Martian parked the bio-ship nearby, and the team followed the teens to their home.

"We'll explain everything to your family," Aqualad said

"They are not our real family they are foster parents." Chris explained as he knocked on the door.

When the front door finally opened; a tall women with long brown hair answered and she immediately gave Marcus hug.

"Josh they're back!" she yelled behind her.

And no more than a few seconds later, a tall man appeared at the door.

"We're fine honestly," Marcus said getting out of the hug.

"What happened to you?" the woman asked worriedly

"They got kidnapped Ma'am but they are fine…" Aqualad starting saying but was interrupted by Robin's communicator.

"Sorry," Robin said walking away for a moment to answer the communicator.

"Hello," Robin said as he opened the communicator and Bruce Wayne filled the screen.

"Robin, where are you?" he asked sternly but there was concern in his voice

"We are dropping off the hostages," Robin replied trying to keep the slight happiness from his voice

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked with some worry

"No, something's right for once," Robin said

"What?" Bruce asked

"The hostages I know them Bruce, it's them. I know it," He replied

"Robin, are you sure?" Bruce asked knowing how his young ward sometimes jumps the gun.

"Yes and bye I gotta go," Robin said hanging up

Robin walked back over to the front of the house as his team headed back for the ship. He put something in Marcus' hand.

"What is this?" he asked

"Just call it, if any of you feel like talking, I know," was all Robin said because he had already started running back to the ship.

_Back at Mount Justice_

"That was weird how there wasn't any people there," Wally commented

"I'm just angry there was no one to beat up," Connor mumbled from the couch

Robin walked down the hallway dressed in his normal civvies wear.

Then his cell went off.

"Hello," he said

"Hey," said the voice "You said I could call if we needed to talk and you said you know. What do you know exactly?"

"Yes I did and why don't I explain it to you face to face, do you know where Kevin's Pizza Parlor is?" Robin asked

"Yes," Marcus replied

"Then meet me there in about 45 minutes and I will explain everything. I won't be in uniform, so look for the kid in a grey hoodie and sunglasses," Robin said

"Alright see you there bye," Marcus said

Then the line went dead as Robin entered the kitchen.

"Dude where are you going?' Wally asked

"Out, tell Aqualad you can reach me on the communicator," Robin said as he headed for the garage. There he was met by the Batwing which flew him to the Batcave where he jumped on his R-Cycle and he headed for his destination.

_Kevin's Pizza Parlor_

Robin was sitting in booth at the pizza parlor when Marcus walked in alone. Robin gestured over to him, as Marcus walked over Robin knew he had to tell him, because if he didn't then he knew he would explode.

"So what do you know?" Marcus asked

"Everything," Robin replied not taking off his glasses

"What do you mean everything? And why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Marcus asked

"I'll tell you what I mean in a second, I wear them to protect my identity," Robin replied

"But no one here knows its you, and besides who would I tell?" Marcus said shifting back

"By revealing my identity then it explains easier of how I know everything," Robin replied "Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone including your siblings not yet at least."

"Yea I can keep a secret, but not from them," Marcus replied

"Then you won't get your answers," Robin smirked he knew how to play this game.

"Fine," Marcus replied after a few moments of silence, "But before you show me your identity how old are you exactly? Because you keep me guessing, right now I think you're what 15 by the way you talk."

"Thirteen," he answered. Then he pulled back the hoodie to reveal his raven black hair, he reached for his solid black sunglasses to reveal an unforgettable pair of pale blue eyes with a hint of grey to them. When Robin looked up at Marcus; who was at a loss for words he knew those eyes.

"I know you," Marcus stuttered

"Of course you do," was Robin's reply

"Richard, Richie….. Dickie is that really you?" Marcus asked tears welling in his eyes

"Yea, it's me big bro," Richard replied his own emotions swirling

"I can't believe it's actually you," Marcus said reaching across the table ruffling Richard's hair.

"Me neither," Richard replied as he swat away Marcus' hand

**AN: Hoped it was to your liking. I worked hard on this, and who knows I might even write another chapter today. Please comment give suggestion I might use them. **

**What's going to happen next?**

**Who knows?**

**Oh yeah if you guys want to have a small sneak peek before I post the entire chapter let me know alright. Say it in your comment or what not just let me know. And FYI it may not be a large sneak peek it might just be 2 sentences who knows**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know you all have been waiting for this for a few days now but I have been busy in a Model United Nation's Conference Sorry. But I promised so here it is. Trust me I have been waiting for this too.**

**Chapter 3**

Richard's pocket started buzzing as he released his older brother embrace. It had been years since he had felt like this. But now he was as always interrupted by his job.

"Hang on," He said opening up his communicator and sliding on his sunglasses

"Robin, where are you?" the Dark Knight asked

"Uh. At Kevin's Pizza Parlor in Gotham why?" Robin asked

"Get home now!" he said with strictness in his voice

"Why?" Robin asked

Through the communicator he was given the Bat-Glare, then the screen went blank.

"Markus I have to go sorry. It was really, really nice seeing you honestly. But if I don't get home then…." Robin said trailing off. He walked out the front of the Parlor.

Markus followed Robin out and saw his baby brother hop onto a motorcycle put on a helmet then drive off into the distance.

And Markus started contemplating everything that had just happened.

But what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

_Wayne Manor _

"Why did I have to rush home tonight?" Richard asked as he exited the grandfather clock.

"Don't you remember I am hosting another charity event and you have to be there, because it's a) for your school and b) others from your school will be there," Bruce said gesturing up to a suit that was in his hands.

"Fine," Richard grumbled as he grabbed the suit from Bruce and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once Dick was finished getting dressed he left his room and headed down the stair to help greet the upcoming guests.

"Hey Dickster," said a voice that made Richard grimace

"Hey Roy," Dick responded to his classmate

"DICK!" a girl shouted running in heels over to the young boys. The said girl was wearing a long blue dress and her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"Hey Sara," Dick said to her. Why was Sara talking to him now she never looked at him before?

"Let's go sit down," Dick said with a smile walking over to the dining room table.

As the adults began to discuss, the charity event.

"Bruce I've been asking most of the parents this but what do you think of Robin and his influence on Richard?" Asked one of the mothers, the question made Dick raise his head at the mention of his name.

"Dick is just a teenager it's not like this teenage boy who goes parading around in a colorful costume would have any sort of effect on him," Bruce replied simply

Dick just smirked at what Bruce had said, he basically had just criticized him without doing so.

And before Dick knew the event was coming to its end thankfully. After the last person left Dick grabbed the tie around his neck and pulled it off. He then ran upstairs and put on a pair of civvies; a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt, a grey hoodie and black sunglasses.

He then walked down the stairs and headed for the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at who the hand was connected to.

"Yea, Bruce," Richard said

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked

"To the cave," Richard replied

"No you're not," he replied

"Come on please Bruce," Richard said not breaking his eye contact

"Fine, but be safe alright," Bruce replied he didn't break he just figured Richard could use a day away from home.

_Mount Justice_

Recognized Robin the computerized voice said

"Yo, Robin what's up?" KF asked from the couch

"Nothing much, just needed a break from Gotham," Robin replied, "Why are you up, it's so late?"

'I was just about to go to sleep actually," KF said

Kid Flash and Robin both walked down the hall, and headed to their separate rooms. Robin slid under the covers and fell asleep.

_The next day at Mount Justice _

"Dude Rob, let's go out," KF said

"Yea, let's," Miss Martian said agreeing

"Where?" Artemis asked

"Gotham!" KF shouted

"Come on I just came back from there," Robin said

"Yea," Miss Martian

"Fine but if we go, I have to stop somewhere and talk to someone alone alright," Robin said

_Gotham_

"I'll meet you guys by Kevin's Pizza Parlor," Robin said waving walking in the opposite direction of his friends.

He then met Marcus at the front of the Bank.

"Hey Dick," Marcus said as Robin removed his sunglasses.

"Hey Bro," Dick responded

"So are we going to tell the rest of the family?" Marcus asked as he ruffled Dick's hair.

"I don't know," Dick responded

"Dick, we have to tell him," Marcus told him

"I know, but I just don't know when," Dick said as they started walked

"They are our family they have a right to know," Marcus said almost yelling at him.

"Marcus, you don't get it Batman won't hear of it if he found out and I'm putting you guys in danger by just knowing," Dick tried to explain

"Dick they are family they won't care," Marcus told him get angry

"But Mar-," Dick started to say but was interrupted by Marcus

"No don't if you're just going to make up excuses then it doesn't matter," Marcus said

Just as Richard was about to respond, and evil laugh was heard.

"Hey there, Bird Brain," a voice cackled behind the brothers

Richard whipped around only to come face to face with the Joker.

"Who are you talking to?" Richard asked

"You Robbie boy," The Joker cackled as his goons grabbed him.

"Marcus help!" Richard shouted "Let me go!"

"Dick!" Marcus shouted as he ran towards the goons.

Dick struggled but it was no use, they were much stronger than he remembered.

Marcus tried to help but he was kicked in the chest throwing him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

"MARCUS!" Richard shouted towards his brother, then in a matter of second Dick was knocked unconscious thanks to the Joker.

By the time Marcus had come to, he realized how stupid fighting with his brother was. He also knew that he had to something to save his brother, but what?

**AN: So what do you all think? I know it took me forever to write. Sorry really, **

**Do you have any ideas for what should happen next?**

**And does anyone want sneak peeks?**

**Don't forget to review please, please.  
Any questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marcus was freaking out, he just witnessed his baby brother get kidnapped and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Man fighting was so stupid.

He needed help and fast who knew what was happening to his brother right all he knew was that he needed help and fast. What about those teens he was working with the night he saved us, Richard had mentioned he was coming to Gotham with friends. Now Marcus had to do was find his brother's friends but where.

So Marcus started running frantically down the street towards Kevin's Pizza Parlor, he was just about to turn the corner when he ran straight into someone else sending him flying to the ground. When he looked up he saw a teen with black hair looking down at him. He was familiar.

"Sorry," Marcus said frantically

"Are you okay?" a red headed boy asked

"No, I need your help, my brother Richard was just kidnapped by the Joker," Marcus explained "I already know who you are please helping me,"

"How do you-?" the red head began asking

"Please just help me please the Joker could kill him, his name is Richard Grayson," Marcus said begging

"Fine, call Batman," Aqualad said turning to Megan

Megan put her hands to her head telepathically connecting herself to Batman

_Batman we have a problem, she said_

_What is it? The Dark Knight responded _

_There's a kid named Marcus here and says his brother was kidnapped by the Joker, she said _

_What's the kid's name? The Dark Knight asked hiding the worry_

_Richard Grayson, Megan replied_

_Help the kid I'll be there as soon as I can, The Dark Knight told them_

Then the connection was dropped.

"So?" Artemis asked

"He said to help him out," Megan replied

"Where do you think he could be?" Kid Flash asked

"He could be at the docks most likely; I know where," Marcus said, "I'll show ya."

Then Marcus shot of down the street with the others following behind him. As they got closer to the docks they ran into another group of kids.

"Marcus what are you doing?" the girl asked

"Hanna, just follow I'll explain later alright," Marcus said exasperated

They were all running to the docks at top speed.

"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" a boy screamed

"That's him," Marcus said with a look of worry

"That's who," Chris asked

"No one," Marcus responded

"Tell Batman where we are," Aqualad

"Kay," Miss Martian responded placing her hand on her forehead.

_Batman we are at Dock 15, Miss Martian said_

_Thank you, I'll be there soon just save the kid I'm sending help, The Dark Knight said_

"I told him," Miss M said

Then Marcus followed the other teens into the dock only to see Richard crouched into ball trying to block out a recording. He was shaking , crying and covered in blood.

"Come on Robbie boy, don't you miss mommy and daddy," The Joker cackled

"I'm not Robin!" Dick shouted

"Oh no, then I must have another Richard John Grayson-Wayne," The Joker cackled

Then you heard faint screams and Dick's face paled up so much he looked like a ghost.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my fault my fault," Dick screamed. Then he turned his head toward the entrance and saw his team there and siblings watching not knowing he was.

"Marcus is that Dickie?" Hanna asked tears in her eyes

"Yes," Marcus responded

Then there head turned back to the seen that played before them, just as the Joker was about to hit Richard with a crowbar a flash of orange grabbed the crowbar.

"It's not nice to hurt kids," Miss M shouted as she threw the Joker telekinetically into a wall

Then the rest of the team started fending off the Joker goons.

Outside the dock you heard a motorcycle engine getting closer and closer.

A black motorcycle appeared, with a 15 year old girl with long red hair and a black mask covering her face; she jumped from the bike running over to the teens.

"Where's Joker" she asked

They pointed inside the dock.

The first thing Batgirl saw was Dick still curled into a ball; shaking and crying. She ran towards the boy.

"Come on Dick," She whispered into his ear as she tried to help him up only to be stopped by Harley Quinn.

"Oh look Batsie sent over Bratgirl, instead of saving his sidekick, how sad," The Joker cackled

Batgirl turned and started fighting Harley, to defend Dick's small form.

Marcus then ran into the dock to save Dick, as he got closer to Richard he saw a recording on the ground and heard what was on it. It was the night of the accident and you could hear the screams of the past on it, it made Marcus stagger back he grabbed Dick by his shoulder to help him run out but it was too late, Dick had already fallen unconscious.

Then the Dark Knight appeared and started beating the hell out of the Joker and he wasn't going to stop. The Joker was knocked unconscious; Batgirl was still fending off Harley Quinn.

Then you could hear the police sirens coming closer into the distance and it was getting louder and louder.

Batman then cuffed the Joker just as Batgirl defeated Harley. Batman then ran hurriedly over to motionless form of Dick, he lifted him up in his arms and held him close just as the cops walked in the building and Batgirl silenced the recording.

"What happened here?" Commissioner Gordan asked Batman as he looked from the scene to Dick's body.

"The Joker kidnapped this boy," Batman responded the boy was still unconscious," he needs to go to the hospital."

A stretcher was wheeled in by two paramedics and Batman placed Dick on the stretcher to be taken to the hospital. Then the sirens went off into the distance as everyone watched.

"Come with me," Batman said to everyone there

Batgirl picked up the recorder and turned it off.

Pretty soon they were back at the BatCave.

"Master Bruce, where's Master Richard?" an old britch voice asked

"Alfred he's at the hospital, the Joker figured it out," was all Bruce could say

"Oh dear," Alfred said worry in his voice.

_Hospital Room_

"Let me in, he's my son!" Bruce shouted as he tried to get into his son's room.

"Your son sustained many injuries and he is still unconscious," a doctor said to him.

Then the doctor's stepped out of the way as Bruce made his way over to Dick followed by the other teens.

**AN: wow two chapters in one day. Boy oh boy and ooh cliffie baby.**

**So whats going to happen next? **

**who wants sneak peeks?**

**Who knows?**

**Any suggestions**

**Review please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so so so sorry, for the delay. I had tests tests and quess what more tests. Not to mention major I mean major writer's block.**

**Chapter 5**

_He was standing there waiting for his turn to be in the spotlight with mom and dad. Then just as his mom reaches out to him; the ropes snap and they're falling and screaming there's no net to catch them. He wants to help but he can't he's so helpless._

_Then a bone crunching noise fills his ears and screams of the crowds. He climbed down to their crumpled bodies and his own screams fill his ear. He searches for his family he needs someone; he can't go through this alone._

_He starts feeling their sticky crimson red blood go through his costume; he's lost them his family._

_Then it took six or seven cops just to pull him from his parents' cold lifeless bodies. He wouldn't give in; they nearly had to yank him from the ground._

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! He screams trying to run back to them but their too strong_

"NO!" Dick shouts as he tries to jolt up in the hospital bed; but two strong hands hold him down.

"Calm down Dick your safe," Bruce says to him

"Bruce?" Dick says as he slowly opens his eyes

He sees Bruce, his siblings and team.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his chest and wincing

"Joker, got a hold of you, he started playing an old recording from the circus," Bruce said looking endearingly into those pale blue iris'.

"He figured it out didn't he?" Dick asked it was rhetorical.

Bruce just nodded his head in response.

Dick looked past Bruce and met eye to eye with the family he had missed so much.

When he tried to move his hands he realized one of them was in a sling and the other was tied to the bed.

Bruce shook his head no;

"Bruce?" Dick managed to say

"You leave," Bruce said turning and pointing at the team.

"Why, should we?" Superboy questioned

"Why do we have to and they don't?" Wally asked protesting

"Because," Bruce began to say but was cut off by Dick's hand on his arm.

"Because Wally they are my family and I haven't seen them since I was eight. So please leave," Dick said calmly.

The team left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY FANS OF MINE I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME AFTER THIS BUT HERES MY TWITTER ACCOUNT SO YOU CAN FOLLOW WHAT I DO FOR MY FANFICTION WRITING AND IF YOU CHECK IT OUT YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING IMPORTANT ON MY ACCOUNT SO HERES THE LINK: **/#!/AmaraRae1


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off let me apologize for being such an idiot and stopping. Non-stop writers block plus I was writing a book soooo sorry please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except: Marcus, Hannah, Chris and Autumn. Nope I don't own Vanessa that's cooliochick5's character**

**Chapter 6**

**Robin P.O.V**

"Why would you put a kid through this?" Marcus yelled at Bruce

"He was only eight!" Hannah yelled

"Stop yelling," I said just loud enough to get my point across

"But Dickie…," Chris began to say

"No Chris just leave Bruce out of this," I told them they may have been older but I wasn't that little kid anymore.

"How could you say it's not his fault when it is?" Marcus asked getting angry

"Because after about a month with Bruce I discovered the Batcave and Batman, I also found out that he was tracking Zucco. So I decided on my own t become Robin. He was against it at first but after what happened, when I faced Zucco as Richard because I had ran from the manor, batman came saved me. Even though I didn't need saving, he figured if I could stand up to the man who killed my parents I was a worthy partner," I told them

"But he's the adult," Hannah began

"Hannah you're not the only people who have yelled at him trust me, the League already did that," I said

Then there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Bruce said

And when the door opened; Oliver Queen, Clark Kent, and Barry Allen entered the room.

"Hey guys," I said with my signature smirk to hide the pain.

"Bruce we told you this type of thing would happen if you let him continue being Robin," Clark told Bruce

"Hey Clark if you didn't realize I was attacked as a civilian not my alter ego," I said calmly. God everyone was so overwhelmed I was fine, sure a few broken bones but I've had much worse.

"But Joker figured out who you were," said an all-too familiar voice.

"Babs?" I asked curiously

"Yea Bird Brain who else would it be," Babs responded coming into view.

"Richard I'll be right outside your room if you need me," Bruce said leaving and not soon after Clark, Oliver and Barry left also.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked Babs

"Barbara Gordon," Babs said

"As in Commissioner Gordon's daughter?" Chris asked

"Yes and I know Dick here from school, also you probably remember me as Batgirl," She said running her hands through her long red hair.

Then you heard shouts coming in from the other side of the door.

And the door swung open, and who was to walk in but Vanessa. She saw me but froze up as soon as she saw my siblings.

"V," I said, "Are you alright?"

Stupid question I know but she looked like she'd been petrified so I worried.

"Ma…rcus?" She murmured

"How do you know me?" Marcus asked

"It's me Vanessa from the circus," she said quietly still stunned

I wouldn't be surprised if Marcus did recognize her I mean she had gotten taller and her hair and grown out. She really did look different.

"As in little Vaness?" Hannah asked

I saw V, cringe ever-so-slightly at the nickname my dad had given her. She nodded her head slowly up and down.

Then she was fine, turned her head looked at me and looked like she was ready to bite my head off.

**An: I know this isn't much but I figured all of you fans would rather have something than nothing**

**So read and review. Just comment. **


	8. Not quite what you thought

**I am really sorry but as you can see this is not an update but a notice that I have three polls on my page and some have to do with this story so I suggest that you go to my page and check out my poll.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!**


End file.
